Jules
| birthday = | placeoforigin = United States | trait = - | lg15 = 10066 | youtube = callmejules24 | myspace = callmejules24 | actor = Shannon Solomon | first = Call Me Jules | last = Catching Up, Closing Out | series = LG15 }} Julia "Jules" Anderson, a.k.a. Callmejules24 is a 16-year-old girl who lived in Texas. For a while, she appeared to be the New Girl referred to by Alex in The Perfect Beach as a replacement for Bree. However, she was ultimately revealed to have been a decoy successfully planted by the Order to lure Bree out of hiding and bring her back under their control. Background Call me Jules Jules posted a video on YouTube on April 9, 2007, and began her MySpace blog on the same day. Her posts and videos were about her fascination with foreign languages, her cat, and typical teen problems with her parents and her little sister. There were echoes of Bree's videos from the first, such as complaining about feeling trapped in a strict, dull lifestyle dictated by her parents, and the fact that she was learning a language "you're probably not even familiar with." (Enochian?) At that time, there were several possible "New Girls," including Taylor, whose first video appeared the same week as Jules's. But on April 16th, 2007, in the video The Ceremony Girl?! - NBR Investigates, Nikki Bower singled Jules out as the possible replacement for Bree in the Ceremony. Bree, at this time in hiding with Daniel and Jonas in the bunker, took notice of this information in New Girl, posted on April 17th, 2007, and said, referring to Jules, "I'm not gonna let the Order do to her what they tried to do to me." Bree's focus on Jules continued over her next two videos, Sloppy Drunk and Blog Girl (both made in the bunker), in which she analyzed the information in Jules's continuing series of YouTube videos and MySpace blog posts, described her attempts to contact Jules, and asked for help from fans on the forum. Her growing desire to rescue Jules and prevent her from doing the Ceremony is evident throughout these videos. Finding Her On April 25th, 2007, Taylor posted a video, I Recognize Her!, referring to Jules as "Julie," and saying that she thought she recognized her as a girl who had played on a rival soccer team in her area the previous year. Bree took notice of this information on April 26th, 2007 in A Solid Lead, which turned out to be the last video from the bunker. On April 29th, 2007, Bree posted OUT OF THE BUNKER!!! and revealed that she, Daniel, and Jonas were on their way to Zavalla (referred to as "a teeny-eensy-weensy little town" in Texas) to meet Taylor, try to find Jules, and talk to her, although Bree had enough foresight to recognize and state that "this could be a trap." Upon arriving in Zavalla, the three had a startling meeting with Taylor's sister Sarah in Crazy Emo Chick (May 1st, 2007), in which Sarah, in her first LG15 appearance, briefly took Daniel hostage by sticking her lipstick in his back and pretending that it was a gun. All five of them searched for Jules in the May 2nd, 2007 video No Trespassing, in which Taylor appeared as canon for the first time, and her astounding computer skills were revealed. On May 4th, 2007 We Found Julia!!! was posted, which showed Bree accosting Jules on her way home and attempting to talk to her; however, Jules pushed Bree away and ran off. This was Jules's first physical appearance in an LG15 video as a canon character. Capture and Rescue In It's Not Kidnapping on May 7th, 2007 the plot took a surprising turn, as BDJ kidnapped Jules. Although Bree had seemed increasingly anxious to convince Jules not to do the Ceremony, this video revealed that she was willing to rationalize violence and illegal acts to do so. Naïve Girl (May 8th, 2007) showed Jules's defiance and Bree's uncertainty as to whether she had done the right thing. BDJ were shown reacting to Jules's escape in She's Missing on May 9, and her recapture was referred to in Jonas's video Aiding and Abetting on May 10th, 2007. Jonas, throughout the kidnapping episode, was clearly and vocally opposed to this course of action, and concerned about Jules' well-being, while Daniel was also worried, but committed to supporting Bree's efforts. On May 11th, 2007, What the F*@k??? was posted, in which BDJ and Jules were found by the Order. Their car was forced to the side of the road and Jules, then Bree, got out of the car. Bree walked over to where Jules was standing with Lucy and a Watcher, spoke briefly to Lucy, and then got in the car with the three of them and drove off, leaving Daniel and Jonas frantic and bewildered. They stayed in Zavalla another week and were shown stealing Jules's medical records, with Sarah and (especially) Taylor's help, on May 18th, 2007 in the video Let's Play Doctor. These records indicated that Jules was trait negative, which confirmed that she could not have been a candidate for the Ceremony. Daniel and Jonas left Zavalla the next day and returned to Jonas's house. Jules's videos and blog posts ended at the time she was kidnapped, and she has not been seen as an active character again. However, she did log into MySpace briefly in October to change her profile picture. It was later revealed that Jules was planted online by Taylor and Sarah's father, so that Taylor would recognize Jules and contact Bree, allowing The Order to sway Bree into coming with them, while keeping Jules safe. Notes * Jules was the first character whose full name was revealed. In Let's Play Doctor, we find out that Julia's last name is Anderson. * In 2006 Graduation Ceremony (full version) from the Homeschoolers Aggregate, Jules was listed as a graduate. *Jules's videos were not originally intended to be canon, however, after an actress backed out at the last minute, Jules stepped into the role that was originally set to be played by Molly and the Taylor character filled the rest of the role as needed. Etymology Julia Feminine form of the old Roman family name Julius. A woman called Julia is mentioned in Paul's Epistle to the Romans (Romans 16:15), and the name was borne by numerous early saints. Its frequency increased with the vogue for classical names in the 18th century, and it continues to enjoy considerable popularity, although the recent introduction of Julie to the English-speaking world has reduced this somewhat. Anderson Definition: Patronymic surname meaning "son of Andrew." Andrew (man, manly) was the first of Jesus' disciples, and was a revered name in medieval times due to its church connections. St. Andrew is the patron saint of both Scotland and Russia. Many Danes, Norwegians and Swedes who emigrated to America with the last name Andersson or Anderssen, dropped the extra -S after their arrival. Theories